tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoumei Sentai Beatranger
Kyoumei Sentai Beatranger (共鳴戦隊ビートレンジャー Kyōmei Sentai Bītorenjā) translated as Resonance Squadron Beatranger, is a Super Sentai series based on a genre of music known as Eurobeat. Development was started in 2016 by XAedriane. Plot In remote areas of Japan, strange music had been heard at odd times. Strange incidents involving the residents of said areas have been reported in conjunction with the strange music. Not long after these reports, the same thing began happening in more populated areas. While the music itself wasn't seen as a problem, the growing number of incidents was. Once a connection was found between the music and the incidents, a task force was formed to control the incidents and keep people safe from the effects of the music. During a mission, a medic from the task force stumbled upon the source of the music - a strange device guarded by what looked like a person made of crystal. She, as well as the communication technician guiding her were able to get some data on the device, though it was nearly at the cost of the medic's life. Some time after the mission, the medic, Kanae, and the technician, Kai, were recruited alongside three others to become part of a super-powered group to challenge the beings creating the harmful music. That group was to be known as Kyoumei Sentai Beatranger. Characters Rangers Allies *Takeru Matsuda *Eriko Saito *Michio Saito Villains *Crystallites **Emeralda **Meloquarz **Rubytune *Resonators *Mineralites Arsenal Devices *Beat Tuner - A device resembling a small digital music player. Mostly white, but trimmed with sparkling plastic in the color of the ranger that possesses it. Used to transform into Beatrangers. *Beat Boomers - A speaker-like device that enhances the strength of crystal resonance, allowing the Beatrangers to turn into Beat Fighters. They are black and trimmed with the same sparkling plastic as the Beat Tuners. Sidearm *Cross Beat Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ - A blaster resembling a small crossbow. Can be folded to become a Cross Beat Baton. *Cross Beat Baton ◆◆◆◆◆ - A weapon used like a police baton. Unfolds to become a Cross Beat Blaster. Individual Weapons *Kyoumei Slicer ◆ - A thin-bladed short sword. *Kyoumei Breaker ◆ - A five-and-a-half foot staff. *Kyoumei Strikers ◆ - A pair of flail-like weapons extending from the hands. *Kyoumei Drivers ◆ - A pair of plated gloves designed for fist fighting. *Kyoumei Stingers ◆ - A set of black, metal throwing knives. *Kyoumei Scorer ◆ - A large ball-like weapon. Mecha *Beat Fighters **Beat Burner ◆ **Beat Lover ◆ **Beat Shadow ◆ **Beat Dancer ◆ **Beat Racer ◆ Episodes The episodes in this Sentai season are called "Tracks" (トラック torakku). # Track 01: Emergency Response! (緊急対応! Kinkyū taiō!) # Track 02: Unfinished Team (未完成のチーム Mikansei no chīmu) # Track 03: The Fifth Racer (第五のレーサー Dai go no rēsā) # Track 04: Solitary Shadow (孤独な影 Kodokuna kage) # Track 05: Dancing Star (ダンススター Dansusutā) # Track 06: Solid State (固体の状態 Kotai no jōtai) # Track 07: Difficult Rest (困難な休息 konnanna kyūsoku) # Track 08: Quiet Anger (静かな怒り Shizukana ikari) # Track 09: A Growing Problem (成長する問題 Seichō suru mondai) # Track 10: A Growing Solution (成長する溶液 Seichō suru yōeki) # Track 11: Racing Ahead (前方レース Zenpō rēsu) # Track 12: Flickering Flames (ちらつき炎 Chiratsuki-en) # Track 13: Changing Love (愛を変える Ai o kaeru) # Track 14: Resolving Heart (心を解決する Kokoro o kaiketsu suru) # Track 15: A Strange Rescue (奇妙な救助 Kimyōna kyūjo) # Track 16: Beating Hearts (心臓の鼓動 Shinzō no kodō) # Track 17: Serious Riddles (深刻な謎 Shinkokuna nazo) # Track 18: Brother's Mystery (兄弟の謎 Kyōdai no nazo) # Track 19: Overheating Heroes (過熱のヒーロー Kanetsu no hīrō) # Track 20: Diminutive Aria (小さなアリア Chīsana aria) # Track 21: Deafening Silence (聞こえない沈黙 Kikoenai chinmoku) # Track 22: Cutting Crystal (クリスタルを切る Kurisutaru o kiru) # Track 23: Dueling Shield (結束シールド Kessoku shīrudo) # Track 24: Breathtaking Blasts (息を飲む爆発 Iki o nomu bakuhatsu) # Track 25: Imminent Shutdown (差し迫ったシャットダウン Sashisematta shattodaun) # Track 26: Ranger Danger (レンジャー危険 Renjā kiken) # Track 27: Cumbersome Chaos (面倒な混乱 Mendōna konran) # Track 28: Forgotten Paths (忘れられた道 Wasure rareta michi) # Track 29: Everlasting Celebration (永遠の祝典 Eien no shukuten) # Track 30: Radiant Energy! (放射エネルギー！ Hōsha enerugī!) # Track 31: Moonless Might (月無の力 Tsuki mu no chikara) # Track 32: Starless Fight (星無の戦い Hoshi mu no tatakai) # Track 33: Whistling Wishes (笛吹きの願い Fuefuki no negai) # Track 34: Resonant Destruction (共鳴破壊 Kyōmei hakai) # Track 35: Fearless Stone (恐れのない石 Osore no nai ishi # Track 36: Endless Fear (無限の恐怖 Mugen no kyōfu) # Track 37: Phases Matter (段階重要です Dankai jūyōdesu) # Track 38: Obsidian Storm (黒曜石の嵐 Kokuyōseki no arashi) # Track 39: Resonant Breakdown (共鳴の内訳 Kyōmei no uchiwake) # Track 40: Breaking the Bond (債権を破る Saiken o yaburu) # Track 41: Forging the Soul (魂を鍛える Tamashī o kitaeru) # Track 42: Dropping the Mask (仮面を落とす Kamen o otosu) # Track 43: Moonlit Terror (月夜の恐怖 Tsukiyo no kyōfu) # Track 44: Negative Qualities (否定的な性質 Hitei-tekina seishitsu) # Track 45: Warped Reality (歪んだ現実 Yuganda genjitsu) # Track 46: Rapid Rescue (急速な救助 Kyūsokuna kyūjo) # Track 47: Catalyst Conundrum (触媒錯乱 Shokubai sakuran) # Track 48: Shining Silver Star (銀の輝く星 Gin no kagayaku hoshi) # Track 49: Melody of Monstrosity (怪物のメロディ Kaibutsu no merodi) # Track 50: What Remains (残り物 Nokorimono) Trivia * Episode #5 was originally going to be called "Dance for Me". Category:Series Category:Sentai Season Category:Kyoumei Sentai Beatranger